


Auntie flow

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shower Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Steve takes care of you when you're on your period in more ways than one.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Auntie flow

Steve stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. He was so excited he was almost jumping. It had been a busy few days he hasn’t had much time to spend with you. Luckily he managed to get his work done sooner so now he can go home and cuddle all night. Maybe they can go out to eat, go to McDonald’s drive through. He didn’t consider that real food but anything to indulge you. The elevator dinged and he stepped out pressing in the code for his apartment.

“Honey I’m home”, he loved saying that. It was nice to come home to someone. You had only started living together a month ago but he still wasn’t used to it. Usually you would come and jump into his arms. This was weird. He stepped further in and saw you in front of the tv clutching your stomach. He ran to your side and started stroking your hair. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

You looked up at him your lips quivering “I’m dying”

“What? What happened?” He knew you tend to a tad bit overdramatic sometimes but he was worried nonetheless. The med bay is still open maybe he can take you there.

“Auntie flow is visiting and she’s being extra bitchy this month” you whine. You did feel a little bad, he just got home from a long day and you were already venting.

“Oh no sweetheart. Is there anything I can do?”

“No. I just need to go lay down. I had to pick up my teams slack today so I’m just a bit frustrated.”

“Alright. You go take a nap and I’ll make us some pasta. I’ll wake you up for dinner. Does that sound good?” You nodded and went to the bedroom to lay down.

Steve washed his hands and started on making dinner. He hated this. He hated feeling so helpless. There must be something he can do for you. He didn’t have a lot of experience with periods. Except that one time you asked him to buy some tampons for you. He still found it weird that it just sits in you all day. While stirring the sauce he looked up periods on the internet. He read chocolates make women feel better. He could order some or go buy them real quick. But then he stumbled upon an article that said orgasms relieve cramp pain.

“Steve can I help you” He almost jumped. He didn’t hear you come in at all.

“Hey you couldn’t sleep?” He asked and put his phone aside for now.

“Well. I’m just uncomfortable.” She whispered as she stepped in front of him and started toying with the buttons on his shirt. “It’s been a week. I miss you” You were still in the honeymoon phase so you not being intimate for a week was making you so so horny. Maybe it was the hormones or seeing him be so caring or how fine his ass looked in those jeans. Could be anything.

“It has been a busy week.” he cradled her face and dipped down to kiss her.

“Let’s go take a bath?” She whispered seductively

A bath would be very relaxing for her but it isn’t very practical. Steve’s brain is very strategic he started thinking of places where he could please y/n the most. “Hm… Let’s go in the shower” He suggested.

She nodded and stepped out of the kitchen. He switched off the gas. He can make pasta later, he has to attend to his girl now.

He looked at her stripping in awe. “What? You’ve seen me naked hundreds of times now” You said and rolled her eyes. You started setting the shower.

“Somehow you become more beautiful everytime.” He kissed your shoulder and you blushed. He wasn’t a fan of living in the tower. There were so many buttons and settings everyday. It would be nice to have some simplicity. But now with his new family and his girl this was home and having a ridiculously huge shower helped in occasions such as these.

You both stepped into the shower and he started kissing down your neck to your chest. He sucked and left marks on your breasts and clavicles. You gasped and moan. The hot water and steam making you even more sensitive. You thread your hand through his hair. He looks up at you. You melt looking at the love and adoration in his eyes. He dips down to capture your lips into a kiss. You close your eyes and lose yourself in it. You feel his fingers trail down your stomach and reach between your legs. You break the kiss to take deep breaths and bite his neck. He parts your lips and starts rubbing your clit. You gasp for breathe.

He pushes a finger inside you and then another. He thinks about how your moans maybe the best sounds he has ever heard. How did he go so long without hearing them.

“Steve… ” You moan “use two fingers”

“I am” He said and added a third finger. It was a tight fit. He started pumping them and you grew more and more breathless. You were completely clinging to him. You screamed as you came and for a minute you felt as if you were weightless.

Steve didn’t stop until you were came down from your high. He stood there for a minute holding you.

He abruptly picked you up with your legs wrapped around his waist and leaned you against the wall. You yelped and wrapped your arms around his neck.

He always enjoyed manhanding you and how you squeaked or yelped when he picked you up. It’s in moments like these he is even more thankful to the serum. Old him would’ve never been able to make love to you for hours. Hell old him would’ve never been able to get a girl like you.

“You want more?” He asked between kisses.

“Yes. Yes please. Get inside me. I wanna feel you” You say. Still breathless. He rubbed his cock against your pussy and slowly slid in. He was so big, it took lots of foreplay to take him even now.

His breath hitched. This time he bit your shoulder. He slowly started rocking into you and then picked up his pace. He moaned when he felt you sctracthing down his back. It hurt but in a good way.

He moved his head to look at you. Your eyes were closed and mouth open. It was a heavenly sight and with you wrapped around his cock it was a heavenly feeling as well.

He moved his hand from your hip between you and started stroking your clit. You gasped. “Oh my god I’m gonna cum” You come for the second time. His thrusts became erratic and rough as he came inside you. He laid his head in your neck and you stroked his head.

You were still catching your breath. “I don’t feel so terrible now” You said with a smile and made a mental note of never letting this man go.

***

After dinner Steve left saying he has some errands and wants to buy some groceries. It’s weird you already had groceries to last you for the rest of the month. When you asked if you could go with him he told you to stay home and rest.

The shower did help in relieving some pain and now you were watching some show waiting for Steve to get home.

He came with huge bags in his hands.

“What’s all this?” You asked him. It was a bit annoying how he picked now to go shopping.

“I got you some chocolates” He said handing you your favorite chocolates. At that moment you felt as if you were going to cry. “And… Well I saw these flowers in the store thought might as well get them for you” He continued handing you a bouquet of roses. You kissed his cheek and thanked him. “I also got some snacks”

“Snacks?”, that perks you up. Steve never gets any good snacks which is why you never let him do groceries. “What did you get?”

“These healthy vegan chips. They’re supposed to be good for you”, he says.

“Mmhm. Well I’ll try them. For you, because I love you”

“I love you too”


End file.
